Mighty the Armadillo (Classic Sonic's world)
| portrayer = | voice = | fullname = | nickname = | alias = | species = Armadillo | gender = Male | occupation = | affiliation = | title = | family = | spouse = | significantother = | children = | relatives = | religion = | nationality = }} is a character that appears in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is an anthropomorphic armadillo, and Mighty the Armadillo's counterpart from another dimension set in the recent past. Appearance An anthropomorphic armadillo, Mighty's body is black with red thick armor, which rounds from his forehead above to his lower back. His tail is black, like his body. Mighty's ears are side facing and funnel-shaped, and he has a medium-long and sharp black nose. Mighty's skin color, along with his ears, muzzle, arms and belly is tan. He also has interconnected, cartoonish, circular eyes with black pupils, and wears white gloves with sock-like cuffs. He also wears red sneakers with thick white soles, white cuffs, and white straps rounded off at each end, which do not reach the soles. History Games ''SegaSonic the Hedgehog'' Sometime in the past, Mighty and Ray befriended Sonic the Hedgehog, whom they joined on an adventure to escape Eggman Island and take down Dr. Eggman after the doctor captured and imprisoned them.''Sonic Mania'' instruction manual. ''Sonic Mania Plus'' thumb|200px|left|Mighty and Ray imprisoned. In Sonic Mania Plus, Mighty got captured by Dr. Eggman and imprisoned together with who appeared to be Ray in a capsule on Angel Island. Eventually, the Phantom Ruby showed up at their location, with Mighty's old friend, Sonic arriving soon after. After Sonic freed Mighty and Ray from their capsule however, Ray was revealed to be the Heavy Magician in disguise. The robot proceeded to take the Phantom Ruby and flee with it. Though Sonic and Mighty gave chase, they were too late to stop the Heavy Magician from using the Phantom Ruby to revive the Hard Boiled Heavies who had been destroyed. The robots' resurrection also warped them all to Green Hill Zone. There, the revived Hard Boiled Heaves ran off with the Phantom Ruby. Mighty subsequently teamed up with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and the real Ray to search for the Phantom Ruby. The group was eventually attacked by Dr. Eggman and his Death Egg Robot. Even so, they managed to defeat Eggman, causing him to fall into a hole. Following Eggman, Mighty and co. saw Eggman take the Phantom Ruby from the Hard Boiled Heaves, who refused to obey him. Once Eggman obtained the ruby, Mighty and his group got sent to Chemical Plant Zone by the gem's power. Not set back by their displacement, Mighty and co. continued their pursuit of Eggman, occasionally clashing with the Hard Boiled Heavies and other foes along the way. Whenever they caught up to Eggman however, the doctor either gave them the slip or sent them away with the Phantom Ruby. Eventually, Mighty and co. found out that Dr. Eggman had used the power of the Phantom Ruby to make Little Planet reappear in its mechanized state again. There, Eggman and the Hard Boiled Heavies had rebuilt their base of operations: the Titanic Monarch. Eventually, the heroic group made their way to the heart of the rebuilt Titanic Monarch where they faced Eggman in his Phantom Egg mech and four of the recently re-upgraded Phantom Heavies. Despite the odds, Mighty and co. managed to defeat Eggman, resulting in the Phantom Ruby creating a rift that began devouring the Titanic Monarch. Assuming their Super States with the aid of the Chaos Emeralds however, Mighty and his group escaped the rift, whereas Eggman got swallowed by it. Afterward, Mighty and co. closed off their adventure with a trip to an ice cream parlor, only for the Heavy King to make an appearance and surprise them with a sundae. ''Sonic Mania Adventures'' At some point, Mighty went missing, prompting his friend Ray the Flying Squirrel to go look for him. During his absence, Mighty managed to find a Chaos Emerald. Mighty would soon find Ray being attacked by Metal Sonic and rushed to his side to defend him. Mighty was able to briefly incapacitate Metal Sonic but soon found himself faced with an ultimatum. Metal Sonic held Ray in a chokehold and demanded Mighty's Chaos Emerald in order to release him. Having no choice but to comply, Mighty gave the evil robot his Emerald and watched him fly away despite attempting to stop him. He then helped Ray do a quick reconnaissance to find Metal Sonic flying towards an unknown fortress. Ray informed Mighty of this and they chased after the robot. Having arrived at Dr. Eggman's base, Mighty and Ray found a Chaos Emerald-powered Metal Sonic fighting Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower. He and Ray joined the duo in their fight against the robot but to no avail. Tails, however, managed to trap Metal Sonic and strip him of all the Chaos Emeralds. Eggman then attempted to use the Master Emerald to empower Metal Sonic and finish the four heroes off, but both villains were stopped by Knuckles. With nothing else to do, Mighty joined Sonic, Tails, and Ray on a small picnic with chili dogs. Personality Mighty is a friendly and welcoming person. He is a natural pacifist, but is sometimes forced to fight to protect those he cares about. He can also be irritable, especially when under pressure. Mighty is also a loyal and trustworthy companion who values his friends' lives more than anything. Such was the case when he surrendered a Chaos Emerald to Metal Sonic in exchange for the safe release of his best friend Ray. Powers and abilities Mighty is capable of running at high speeds, like Sonic. He also possesses a great deal of super strength; he is powerful enough to lift large rocks and hurtle them with ease, and even send Ray flying with a casual fist bump. Said to possess remarkable defensive power, Mighty's shell is shown to be quite durable; not only can it protect him from attacks and projectiles, but it is also tough enough to take an attack from Metal Sonic's claws without receiving damage. Also, by curling into a ball, he can use his hard shell to smash through enemies. Mighty can also perform the Spin Attack, Spin Jump, and the Spin Dash, which are techniques where he curls into a concussive ball or cutting disk and directs himself at his targets. With them, Ray can shred or burrow through just about any substance given enough speed. With his hard shell added to these techniques, Mighty is practically immune to any form of physical harm (e.g. spikes); however, fire and energy-based attacks can still hurt him. Super Mighty With the seven Chaos Emeralds, Mighty is able to attain a Super State known as Super Mighty. In this state, all of Mighty's abilities far surpass his normal ones. In addition, he is virtually invulnerable. However, this transformation consumes a lot of energy and requires Rings to be maintained. Relationships Friends/allies *Knuckles the Echidna *Miles "Tails" Prower *Ray the Flying Squirrel (best friend) *Sonic the Hedgehog Enemies *Metal Sonic *Dr. Eggman *Hard Boiled Heavies **Heavy Gunner **Heavy King **Heavy Magician **Heavy Rider **Heavy Shinobi See also *Mighty the Armadillo (disambiguation) References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Sega protagonists Category:Animal superheroes Category:Fictional armadillos Category:Fictional prisoners Category:Fictional escapees Category:Fictional beings from parallel universes Category:Fictional pacifists Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2018